Prey For The Dead (TV Series)
Prey For The Dead is a written by Hayman63607. The series begins in May 2016, and follows Odessa, Texas family, the Parker's. Carter, his wife Rachel, his eldest son William, his younger son Hayden, his daughter Sarah, and his brother Leo, as they try to survive in what seems to be, the end of the world. Main Characters *Carter Parker: Carter was born on December 30th, 1980. Carter is a stay at home dad who cares about his family. Growing up, he was always a good person. He met his wife Rachel in kindergarten, and started a relationship on the spot. However, despite many problems throughout their lives, the two managed to maintain a healthy relationship. They then got married, and had three children. Being the good guy that he is, Carter allows his younger brother Leo to stay with him and his family. Even though we as supposed to be his legal guardian after their parents' died. However, little did he know, he would have to soon throw away his good guy nature, to help him and his family, survive the apocalypse. *Rachel Parker: Rachel was born on October 5th, 1980. Rachel is a lawyer who grew up in an abusive home. And despite her best efforts, her parents' cruel ways are burned in her head. Even to the point, where she feels she must shun her eldest son Randall for his sexuality. Despite being what many would call, the sexy home girl, she remained committed to the relationship she and her husband Carter started in kindergarten. Rachel does not like how Carter let Leo into their home. However, she learns to live with it. However, little did she know, she would have to adapt into the apocalypse. *Randall Parker: Randall was born on October 8th, 1998. Randall is a senior in High School who grew up feeling conflicted. Because of his sexual orientation, he feels like an outsider. Being shunned by his own mother, has caused Randall to have thoughts about killing himself. But refuses to go through with it. Randall however needs to keep his emotions in check, if he is to survive the coming apocalypse. *Hayden Parker: Hayden was born on June 14th, 2000. Hayden is a sophomore in a High School who, according to people who know him, has "A gift of knowledge." However, Hayden doesn't use it well, as he does not care for school, or anything else. However, despite not showing it often, he cares for his family. Hayden however must use his knowledge to survive the apocalypse. *Sarah Parker: Sarah was born on January 31st, 2007. Sarah is a young 3rd grade Elementary School student who is what many would call, the stereotypical 9 year old girl you'd see on a family sitcom. She loves everyone in her family, and is willing to side with her eldest brother, Randall whenever him and Rachel argue. However, she might have to change her ways to survive the apocalypse. *Leo Parker: Leo was born on August 5th, 1988. Leo is what many call a jobless hobo. He often relies on his older brother for help, even to the point of living in his own home well after he turned 18. Leo however, despite what many believe, is a man of many talents. However, little does he know, his talents could help him survive the apocalypse. Supporting Characters *TBA Minor Characters *TBA Episodes Season 1 *Average Day *The Fall *Making The Best Of It *New Faces *Heavy Toll *Pinky Promise Trivia *The series has gone through three drafts. **The first draft being a copy/paste of AMC's The Walking Dead, only with three drafts. ***The second draft started out as it's own original thing. However, shortly into writing, it became a copy/paste of Telltale's The Walking Dead series. ****And the final draft being the final product. *Even though it seems pointless, the minor characters do have backstories and a lot of details written about them. **This is due to wanting complete detail and 100% effort put into the series.